Deathstroke (Vol 2) 7
Synopsis for "Deadly Reunions" In Detroit, Peabody searches the wreckage caused by Deathstroke's battle with Legacy. Despite being crushed under debris, Deathstroke is still alive, and Peabody helps him get free. A short time later, Peabody is driving them away from the scene, and Deathstroke reveals that someone else is behind the attacks on him someone other than the parents of the girl that he killed from Harmory. Peabody suggests that Slade seek medical attention before moving on, but Deathstroke is determined to finish the job before Grant makes his next move. He is certain that his own son is behind all of this. Later, Deathstroke breaks into the house where he knows Grant to be hiding. His son mocks him from the shadows, commenting that to come in his condition is both narcissistic and stupid. He steps out of the shadows, wearing the Legacy suit, pointing out that all that has happened, from the murder of Harmory to his appearance here, still injured from his last battle, is because Deathstroke is so afraid of being seen as weak that he has become blind to the fact that that is his weakness. Meanwhile, the big and flashy shows of violence are growing too much for Slade, and his aging body can't take it. Grant thrusts his father through the window, and the two of them fall into a fountain below. As he tries to drown his father, Grant shouts that for Slade, the role of Deathstroke isn't about the work, it's about the recognition for the work. There's no sense of love for the work, just as there seemed to be no love for his own son. Deep down, all that Slade has is the attention and the fear never love. Shaking, Slade comments that Grant is as insecure as ever, like a child. Grant responds that he is more than that he's better than Deathstroke. Suddenly, Grant's suit shorts out, and he collapses on the ground. April's parents appear, having used a failsafe built into all of the Legacy suits. They are angry that he lied about his relationship to Deathstroke. So, now they offer Deathstroke a deal. They have set things up so that even in the event of their deaths, there will always be another 'Legacy' to hunt and kill Deathstroke the Terminator. That is, unless he will now get up and kill his own son. They will allow him to live to keep his reputation but it will be with the knowledge that he murdered his own child. Standing shakily, Deathstroke states that he doesn't have a son, and stabbing April's father through the chest that he doesn't negotiate. As her husband slumps to the ground, April's mother shoots Deathstroke in the chest. He approaches her, even as she fires two more shots into him. Finally, he thrusts a knife straight through her skull. However, the wounds he incurred are great, and he collapses. With his father dying on the ground, Grant rises and considers striking a finishing blow, but eventually decides to let him live, and walks away. Appearing in "Deadly Reunions" Featured Characters *Deathstroke Supporting Characters *'Alex Peabody' Villains *'Legacy' *Ravager (Grant Wilson) Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Illinois' *'Michigan' **'Detroit' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/deathstroke-2011/deathstroke-7 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Deathstroke_Vol_2_7 *http://www.comicvine.com/deathstroke-deadly-reunions/37-321191/ Deathstroke (Vol 2) 07